Eternity
by xAutumn-Chanx
Summary: Seto hasn't been around anyone for many moons. No one. His best friend wasn't there, and he wants him back. What will his future hold for him? CrowxSeto. Yaoi. M for later chapters. No likey, no reading! Viewer discretion is advised. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Well, first story up on here, so I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Autumn. I hope you all have been able to find this story, even if it wasn't to your liking, I tried to write it as best as I could. Seeing as you ARE here, I must say: THANK YOU! X3 now, onto my disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to any characters, the whole series, or any other things used in this story, nor do I gain monetary value. The only things I own are OC's that I list as mine, the plot bunnies that thought of this, and the writing implaments I used to create this. I said it bunnies! Now give me my cookies, dammit!**

**-Break line fails me T.T-**

Seto was restless. The kind where sleep just evaded you at all costs. Above him the stars danced along the inky expanse of the sky, the moon big and silver with it's comforting rays. Here he was, laying in the shredded remains of what was once a very durable sleeping bag, the bonfire close by having enough wood to go through the morning, staring up at the sky as his body begged for sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. With a tired sigh, he sat up, looking around his environment once again. It once used to be part of a small market place, where there were people to and fro in search of fresh food for them and families. Now it was in shambles, the stalls had rotted away, the banners torn from the wind and rain, and broken glass and other items lay scattered. A sad scene indeed it was.

Deciding that sleep wouldn't see him tonight, he decided to go in search of something, or someone, to occupy his time, until his mind calmed. With his satchel placed on his back and his red canister he used as his suitcase on as well, he left the fire going to light his way back, and pulled out a broom, not wishing to be ambushed by any of the restless spirits still about at this time of the night.

Combing around the place, Seto could only find more good wood for the bonfire and a small, unidentified object that his flashlight had glinted on. Picking it up, he felt that it was small, cool, and possibly metal, but he couldn't be certain. Pocketing it for later, he continued to walk around, ears open and his flashlight moving to and fro in search of anything. A sudden noise of some rotting wood crumbling made him jump and turn around in surprise, half of him expecting to see that a stall had finally fallen apart, and another expecting a person to be there. His flashlight caught the flash of white as it darted to his left, and he turned to follow it, finally stopping on a young woman in a dingy, white lab coat, a pair of dirty gray trousers, an oversized black shirt that had an advertisement for some band, and a small basket in her hands.

"Wha-" he started, surprised to see someone else, but also with the fact she trembled severely, the basket of food nearly falling from her hands from her tremors, as she looked through the mangy curtain of her dark red hair. "What are you doing out here, ma'am?" He asked her, seeing she was several years older than him, and without a weapon as well. She shivered again as he lowered the flashlight beam a bit, and she looked around. "Lookin' for food..." she said, her head still darting around. Though it was another surviving human like him, Seto knew she was very scared, weak, and possibly unsure. With his mind made up, Seto slowly stepped forward and extended a hand. "I can help you, ma'am. I have food and a fire. Won't you please come?" He asked her gently, hoping to coax her into getting better.

She seemed hesitate, like everything was a dream, before one of her hands extended out and grasped his, showing to both of them that it was real, not a dream. Gripping it tightly, she nodded, giving a small smile as she lifted her head a bit higher. "Please.." She started, slightly raspy from lack of use, but it probably would have sounded a lot like a stern teacher in a room of rowdy students if she was back to herself. "Please... don't be a hallucination. I don't want you to be something of my mind." She begged as he led her back to his fire, hand in hand to keep her from getting lost, and to assure her that she was still awake.

"Of course I'm real. If I wasn't, would I be holding your hand to bring you to my campsite?" Seto asked the teacher, who had a pondering look on her face before shrugging some. Within minutes, they were back in front of the fire, and he could see her up close. She once would have looked beautiful, but the years had worn her down, leaving her hair a tattered mess, brown eyes dull without anyone to teach what she knew, and her stomach rounding out now that he could see her clearly. Keeping his questions to himself, Seto started to unpack what he had for food and set it out. 3 cans of tuna, 5 old instant lunches, 2 half empty vitamin bottles, and a bottle of water. The young woman had another bottle of water, one can of tuna, an energy drink, and a full bottle of vitamins. Not a lot to keep her going had he not found her. She hesitantly reached for one of the instant lunches and he nodded, smiling to keep her comfortable. With the force of a ravenous lion, she tore open the packaging and ate every bite inside, not even wasting the crumbs, to gain some form of sustenance in her body that she craved.

Finally she stopped eating after the second can of tuna and looked at the mess she made, and flushed in shame. Seto just chuckled before eating one of the instant lunch packages himself. "I'm Seto," He said, extending his hand and smiling around the forkful of... food, in his mouth. The young woman looked at his hand again before grasping it. "Chitose is my name," She said, smiling some again before pulling back her hand, and resting it on her large stomach. Now many would call Seto naïve, dumb, sheltered, and other things that said he didn't know what was going on, but he knew some things because of his grandfather's library... but he was stumped here. Why was her stomach so big? Did she eat a whole person or a dog and her stomach expanded just to fit them? Chitose seemed to have caught his inquisitive look at her rounded stomach and gave a small laugh.

"I'm having a baby, Seto-kun," she told him, seeing his eyes widen in innocent wonderment at that before he frowned. "But... don't babies come from the stork?" He asked her, wondering why the baby was inside her instead of in a basket on a doorstep, like his Grandfather told him would happen. Chitose just laughed again at his question. "Babies aren't around that way, Seto-kun, but I think I'll teach you that lesson some other day." She stared at the flames, before grabbing another log from the pile she leaned against and tossed it in, watching the embers dance in the air for a moment and then they blinked out from the cold, night air.

It was quiet again between the two, the flames crackling merrily between them, disturbing the silence that fell over them. Chitose continued to sip at her water, staring at the flames that hungrily licked at the wood, trying to will itself to be alive. She jumped, gaining Seto's attention as she rubbed her protruding belly, and smiled fondly. With the curiosity of someone younger than him, Seto drew closer to her at her motioning and she took his hand and placed it at a certain spot on her round stomach and held it there. He was confused, wondering why she was doing this, but his question was silenced before it began when he felt a hard tap on his palm. He felt his jaw slacken as he put his other hand on her stomach, wanting to feel it again and he felt another tap against his palms, even stronger than the last. Chitose gave another one of her laughs as she watched his fascination expand even more on his face.

"He wanted to greet you, and I don't blame him, seeing as you helped me," she said, a soft look on her face as they continued to feel the unborn child play around inside her. After minutes of laughter and wonderment, the child stilled and Seto pulled his hands away, his smile still upon his face. Chitose just gave another fond smile before she yawned, causing the young man to do the same. Finally, sleep came to him. Without another thought, he handed Chitose the sleeping bag, startling her at his second act of kindness before she grabbed him by his long jacket and pulled him close to her side, and draped it over both of them.

"A little closeness to ward off sickness is a better idea, Seto-kun," she told him, easing herself a bit more against the pile of wood she leaned against. Seto was a bit baffled but it was warmer. Finding the warmth comfortable, he found his eyes drifting close, sleep overtaking him in an instant. Chitose gave another smile, feeding more logs into the fire, before she too drifted into some well-deserved sleep. More talking would be made when the sun was high in the sky and they ate some more. She knew she had maybe a month left, before the duo became a trio.

**-another break line-**

Morning came late, but ever so brightly, the sun shining mercilessly on the Earth below. Seto blinked his eyes open, seeing that the sun cast above them, and the bon fire had burnt itself out onto the barren ground, leaving only the crumbling ash remains of the fire wood. Lifting his head from Chitose's side, he saw she was still sleeping. Smiling, the teenager peeled himself from her form, moving the remains of the sleeping bag to cover only her, Seto stood and stretched himself towards the sky, releasing any kinks and tension from his muscles of the previous days past, and looked around. The abandoned market place was still deserted, no wild dogs were around to fight for food, no birds either, or any of the spirits that he's constantly confronted on his journey.

One last look at Chitose, and he started to go search for more food. They were going to need as much of it as they can. Once again he was looking through the old shops and stalls, hoping to spot something that could be used as food. Finding almost nothing save for a can of cat food, Seto sighed and just sat on the ground, feeling depressed at the fact he found absolutely nothing for them to eat in any of the stores and stands. A meow caught his attention and he turned, seeing a calico cat standing a few feet away, eying him warily for fear of being caught. Seto watched the cat for a moment, before he looked at the cat food in his hands. Opening the can, he noticed the cat's nose twitching at the smell. Turning to look at the cat fully, Seto knelt, holding the can out, the lid off, and waited for the cat.

Slowly the cat came closer, looking from him to the can of food in his hand. With another step and look at the teenager, the cat started to hungrily eat from the can, not wanting to leave a single bit behind in it's quest for a full belly. With the can empty, the cat walked closer and wound itself around his leg, purring happily. With a small smile, Seto scratched along its ears, eliciting more loud purrs from the feline. Seeing that he spent several minutes here, just petting and talking nonsense to the cat, Seto stood and looked down at the calico, smiling before he beckoned it to follow as he headed back to the base.

Seto arrived to see Chitose was eating another instant lunch, everything folded neatly and put aside. Smiling, Chitose swallowed what she had in her mouth before greeting him warmly. "A good morning to you too, Chitose," he greeted back, sighing as he sat down, the cat sitting next to him and rubbing its head along his knee, wanting to be petted more like earlier. Chuckling, Seto obliged, his hands gently scratching along the ears and under the chin of the feline, feeling it purr happily in response to the attentions it was receiving. He didn't blame it, having very little contact with a person to give it such love it now received without complaint.

"You seem to attract cats just by giving them love," Chitose commented, smiling around her plastic fork all the while. Seto flushed a bit, not having been complimented on anything for a while, not since Sai and Ren left several weeks before. The cat seemed to deem itself 'petted out' and looked at the two, trying to understand the nonsense they randomly babbled about. By the time they were done, Chitose was reduced to tears of laughter and Seto was flushed as well from his own laughter.

"I haven't had that good of a laugh since back in the days where I taught at the University," she said, wiping the tears from her face with her hand, still smiling happily. Hearing this, Seto quirked his head in curiosity, wondering what a 'University' was. Seeing the question in his eyes, Chitose smiled again and rubbed soothing circles on her stomach, thinking back to her teaching days.

"I used to be a teacher. Had a room full of young students wanting to learn all about the advance sciences that I housed in my head. From chemical reactions to how certain things in the body worked, from how the Earth gave life and how nature worked against us. I taught all of them what they wanted to learn..." she trailed off, obviously going back to when she was younger. Shaking herself out of her memories, she slowly pulled herself onto her hands and knees, making to get up, only to find that she was unable to. With a sheepish smile, she held a hand out and he stood up hurriedly to help her stand up.

"Sometimes a baby can get in the way of getting up and down," she said jokingly, standing up tall once more, being a good couple inches higher than Seto. Seto didn't know how to reply to that before sighing again. "There's no more food here," he started, looking at the ruins again as he pulled everything back onto his person. "Then we find another place," Chitose retaliated, looking off to the north. He looked in the direction and saw a large, dome-like building. "That's the University that I worked at, before Glass Cage Project." Seto looked at it for a moment before nodding. "Then that's where we'll go." He said, giving a smile to the soon-to-be mother before they headed out, the cat at their heels, goal in sight.

"Already dark," Chitose said, sitting down on the cracked, concrete steps for a rest. Seto did the same, holding his now broken Shinai in one hand and his Hi-beam flashlight in the other. They came across a pack of wild dogs on their way and with Chitose really having no weapons on her, nor anytime to dig another out, Seto fought the pack as hard as he could, finally making them back off. Just in time for his weapon to break. Sitting there for a bit longer, Seto looked behind him to the double doors, though they were now broken and rusted from the years of no upkeep, to see it was dark inside, barely any light to use other than his flashlight. Pulling himself up, he helped the teacher onto her feet and they stared for a moment, unsure if they wanted to go in now or later. It was answered by the loud growls from twin stomachs that they should go in.

"Oh wait! I should get you a weapon!" Seto said, just before they walked in. Setting down his large suitcase, he rifled through it before coming up with a long bow in his hands. "Will this work?" He questioned. Taking the old bow in her hands, Chitose tested it out by pulling on the string and listening it twang, before nodding. Seto pulled out a pole from his suitcase and then reset things back in place. With everything set, the two nodded and headed inside.

Their footsteps were loud compared to the stillness of the place. Seto could see flyers for sporting events, supporting certain projects, and club announcements. Door by door they passed, each room having the door warped from the years or the glass covered in so thick of dust it was like a sludge of gray. Chitose directed them to turn right, the path still clear but the hairs on Seto's neck were standing up. Without hesitation, he moved forward with caution, his flashlight moving back and forth on his utility belt, both hands on his weapon. He heard Chitose tighten her grip on the Longbow, ready to fire at any enemies they encountered.

Just halfway through the hall, he heard it. The voices of kids his age, calling out about their presence. Searching around, his flashlight caught a bit of a ghostly leg running by, the giggling surrounding them. Spinning around, he caught sight of 3 ghostly legs and he waited before he struck as it came close. Chitose fired at another, having knocked an arrow before hand, and with that single shot the spirit faded into nothingness. Seto also sent the one he chose to dismiss from this plane into the next life, but he could still hear them calling, and he panned around again, spotting three more, with one running towards him. Without thinking, he blocked the attack and swung again, before his pole broke in half. _What joy_, he thought to himself before he swung again at the last one, seeing Chitose took care of the second already.

Panting from the adrenaline rush they had, the two listened closely for any more sounds. The giggling had stopped and all was quiet in the old building once more. Looking at the broken pole, Seto debated on keeping it as two or just tossing it. One look at Chitose's trembling and he knew he couldn't just get rid of them right away. Taking her hand, he gently smiled and they started to walk once more. Finally they turned to another set of double doors but they were locked.

"Hold on. I have a key," Chitose said, pulling out from the pocket of her dingy white coat a little card, about the size of his hand, and she swiped it through. There was a countdown beep before what he assumed was a 'clear' sound and then the doors clicked loudly. Smiling, Chitose pushed on the doors and they gave away easily at the motion. They walked in, and Seto could only stare at the large, empty space that had tables upon tables everywhere, covered in the same thick layer of dust as were on the windows to the doors. Walking forward, Chitose dragged her hands along the table tops, collecting dust as she relived her own memories.

She finally looked up and tensed, her bow ready. Sensing something was amiss, Seto came up close and heard it. A Sobbing Woman. Without another thought, Seto spun his flashlight around, spotting just where the blue spirit woman was, her back turned. That didn't make her any less of a danger though, as she started after them, though she followed the flashlight more than anything else. Deciding to lead her away from the pregnant woman, Seto dodged her attempts at impaling him on her spikes. After the chase, Sobbing Woman came to a stop, seemingly exhausted, before floating down. Already knocking an arrow, Chitose fired just as the eye on her back opened and Seto pushed it in deeper with a swing of his broken poles. With an agonizing wail, she faded as well, the arrow falling to the ground. Waiting and listening, the two could only hope that it was the only one in this room. Silence greeted them and ever slowly they relaxed.

"What is this room?" Seto asked, looking around to try and understand where he was. "The cafeteria. It was the only place we could eat in this whole school. And back there," she paused, looking over to the back with a long line of counters that had glass displays, which now were shattered to only shards hanging on them metal siding. "Is the kitchens. There has to be more food there." She said, giving a smile as she started to do her waddle/walk as fast as she could, the thought of there being more food other than Tuna and Old Instant Lunches making Seto's mouth water as he followed, his light making a path for them to see.

Heaving her weight against the rusted metal door, Chitose could only get a few more inches worth open before Seto came and helped, widening it enough for a large red wagon, or something bigger, to get through if needed for carrying more stuff. Looking around, Seto could only guess at the names of some of these things around what he assumed was the 'Kitchen' as Chitose called it. Said woman was busy riffling through a really large, metal cupboard that opened by two large doors, waves of coolness rushing from it as a little lightbulb on each side was on. She grabbed a small little block of a pale orange and yellow covered in tight plastic, before ripping it open and taking a bite from the corner, looking ready to melt standing.

"I haven't had Cheese in years. And I doubt you ever had any," she said, turning to look at the brunette and holding it out for him. Hesitantly, he took it in his hands, looking at it curiously, before taking a tentative bite at the other corner. He found himself liking it instantly and it took a lot to not just eat all of it in large bites. He took another two more bites and gave it back to her, deciding to look around some more. He saw another tall metal machine to the right, and moved towards it, seeing strange dials all around that read pretty high numbers, he decided to leave those alone (He didn't know what it can make happen!) and grasped the cold, metal handles and opened it, revealing several metal racks that went from his pelvis up past his head by a good foot. He looked at it a bit longer before he closed it, Chitose setting out some random things from the cool box ('I think it's a fridge' he said to himself) that he suppose were stuff to eat, and wandered over to another door, which was much colder than whatever Chitose was at.

Looking for a handle, Seto grasped it and tugged, the handle creaking loudly but it moved towards him, like it had a door hinge or something, and the old, rusty hinges on the large, metal door creaked as well, trying so hard to move but they just could only do so much. Letting go, Seto looked and found it only moved barely half an inch. A depressed sigh left him at the thought of being so weak and unable to move such a door.

"If only Crow was here..." he mumbled, looking at the metal door sadly before he felt a warm, round 'ball' pressing against the middle of his back lightly. Looking behind him, he saw Chitose, who had a curious look on her face. She asked, "Who's Crow?" in that curious voice of hers, wanting to know so badly that it hurt, but also wondering if it was alright to ask such a thing. Seto gave a small smile, remembering all about Crow and his crazy antics.

"He... He was my best friend..." He said, looking down at his locket sadly, where he kept the ring that he was given for a present by the cat-eyed Doll... Robot... Boy. The memory of Crow kissing him still fresh in his mind, even after several weeks. It was a warmth, other than food, he wasn't accustomed to but... he liked. Chitose had a smile on her face again, though somehow it seemed like she was saying: "I know something you don't" with that grin before she reached out and ruffled his fluffy brown hair, making him cringe to remove himself from her offending motions at messing with his brown locks.

"He died though.. huh?" She questioned softly, a sad look crossing her face in replacement of the knowing one she had, and he nodded. "Yeah... he said his battery had run out and I..." he trailed off, not really knowing what else to say than that. Chitose raised an eyebrow, her thought whirling but he couldn't tell where they were leading.

"So he's a D.O.L.L., right?" She wondered, directing the question to him. Confused, Seto nodded in answer. He suddenly felt her hand come up and smack him upside the head. "H-Hey! What was that for?" He exclaimed, holding the spot in shock. "You dummy! All you had to do was replace the old battery with a new one! If there were other D.O.L.L.'s around, then you could have just switched the batteries around." Blinking, Seto looked down for a moment, thinking himself, before smacking his forehead. "I feel so stupid..." "It could be worse. You didn't bury him really deep, or at all, right?" He nodded and Chitose smiled, like she was a cat that got some kind of mouse to eat.

"Then all you have to do is go to where he is, and switch out the batteries with a new one. Think you can handle going alone?" She finished with a question, leaning against the large, metallic counter for what he assumed was rest. Curiously, he nodded at her question. "Good, because I'm having a hard time moving about as it is." Laughing quietly, Seto nodded. Crow coming back... Crow can come back! The thought made his insides feel warm and fuzzy, his heart to beat faster, and the urge to just jump up and down in joy.

"Now come one. I need you to carry a few things to a room I know. I can only carry so much." She said, grabbing a handful of items and putting them in her basket. Seto grabbed the rest, placing it in his fish tin and then holding a box of 'crackers' (that's just what it said on the side) in his hand. With a nod and his flashlight out once more, the two headed back to the hallways, Chitose once again leading the way around this large place.

Coming upon another set of double doors, Chitose opened it with the same key card and slowly the doors seemed to unlock themselves. Pushing them, the duo found themselves in the library. The shelves stood higher than the young teen thought they ever could. Dust was everywhere as well, but Chitose pressed on, heading for a door off to the side and Seto had to jog to keep up with her frantic movements. Another card swipe, and they found themselves in a gathering room of some sorts. Seto watched as she eased herself onto one of the seats, looking around again like she was in a daze, and then turned to him.

"Welcome to the teachers lounge. Or it used to be when there was more than just me here," she stated, a sad smile crossing her face before she motioned to the little table in front of all the seats. "You can set everything there, and keep whatever you want for your journey," she explained, setting her feet up on the edge of the table and then giving a pleased sigh. Odd, but he would do what she said. Placing the items from his Fish tin on the table, Seto looked at all of them curiously before picking up a box that said: "Rice Cakes," and a small round tin that rattled when shook.

"Hope your journey keeps you safe, Seto-kun," Chitose said, having a strange look on her face that Seto could read. With a smile, he nodded and pulled out his flashlight and a pipe. With a parting glance, Seto set out towards the Dam, where he left Crow. He just hoped that he could still make it within a couple of days, before Chitose had gone mad from being alone again, or she was taken by the spirits that still wandered in the old building.


	2. Chapter 2

**O.O I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! I thought I uploaded chapters 2 and 3, but I didn't! Sorry all of you T.T my explanation will be explained in the last chapter to be uploaded in this story! I promise.**

* * *

><p>Looking up at the moon, Seto could only sigh as he was once again alone, but only by choice. He left Chitose at the "University" because she told him to. Already he's been gone for two days. Looking back at the flames, Seto watched them flicker and catch on any bits of wood not already being consumed in their plight for existence. Sitting at a bonfire spot near the old hotel, Seto could only have the company of his thoughts. No PF to give him advice, no Sai to tell him the workings of the world and be an older sister he didn't have, in her own sarcastic and rude-sounding ways, and no Chitose to teach and mother him. Just his thoughts. Often they drifted to random things; like the moon and stars, what he should get next from the merchant, and how the flames wormed their way higher up. And then other times his thoughts drifted to Crow, or should he say, what he would do with Crow. It was subconscious really, pecking at his mind barrier like a bird to try and wiggle its way through to the front of his mind, but then when he grasped it, it suddenly became a wisp and disappeared.<p>

The squeaking of wheels caught Seto from his drifting mind and he looked up, a small smile on his face. Speak of the devil and he shall come... or in this case, the Merchant. Standing up, he found himself face to face with the chicken-headed merchant, who wheeled a beaten, lacy pink carriage full of items.

"We meet again, young traveler! How goes your search for more people?" He asked, bowing politely as Seto did the same in greeting. "It goes well. And how is the Princess? Has she not awoken?" Seto questioned, making small talk with the robotic man as he eyed bits of the junk he had in the carriage from the corner of his violet eye. The Merchant gave a weary sigh, hand over his heart as he found his own self depressed and sorrowful."No. She has not awoken from her slumber just yet. But I do hope she will soon. I wish to see her smile like she used to do." Seto nodded solemnly, knowing in his mind that the Princess won't wake up ever. "I'm sure she will wake up again and smile. Is there anything I could use as a weapon today?" Seto asked, peering into the cart curiously.

"I just found this shiny new blade back in the woods, buried in the roots of an old tree. Not a scratch or a dent marks it," The Merchant said, reaching in without a care and pulled it out, showing that it was in perfect condition. Seto was drawn to the blade, not because it was shiny, but because of what it could do in protecting himself, and later Chitose, Crow, and any others they find in this cold, lonely world.

"How much would you like for it?" Seto queered, grasping the worn leather handle to get a feel for it. The Merchant seemed thoughtful on the question, before he came to a conclusion. "I'll sell you that blade for two Onyx stones, and a Fluorite." Seto dug around in his pockets before conjuring the three precious stones that glittered from his pocket. Taking them, the Merchant put them into his pocket and waited patiently as Seto browsed what else he had. Picking up a few more lunches, a water, and some candy drops, Seto handed over several little crystals and then his last Fluorite to the robotic man.

"I look forward to our next meeting, young man," the Merchant told him, seemingly happy he had more things to entice the Princess to waking once more, and with a wave, Seto watched the man leave for his next search. Back alone, Seto looked at the blade more closely now with the fire as his light source. The blade was engraved with intricate runes and grooves that spiraled up to the tip. The hand guard was star-shaped, but he could see a little carving of a great dragon that one could only see by tilting it just right. Seeing nothing else about it, Seto gently placed it into the sheath that the Merchant gave him as well, and set about having the fire going all night. With more logs in the pit, flames merrily eating at it to stay alive, Seto curled himself as close as he dared to, and found himself drifting into sleep.

_Warm lips graced his own, so gentle and loving. Parting with a gasp of air and a trail of saliva connecting from his lips to the one hold him so close, so tenderly, lovingly, before violet blue eyes looked up into cat-eyed green. Warm hands moved his body closer, sliding him along deceptively thin legs that housed much more power than most believe, till their hips practically touched, making him blush at the fact his partner noticed his problem, but he could feel his partners against his thigh._

_ "What's the matter?" A cocky voice asked in his ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily. That earned a chuckle into his ear that sent signals straight down south. Another chuckle before his lips were claimed again. Warm hands wormed their way under his jacket, which acted as his one and only shirt, pulling it off his head after breaking quick contact, and made his locket thump against his chest again. A part of him was afraid, he didn't know why, but he was. Devilish lips were trailing down his chin and throat, sharp teeth nipping lightly at a frantic pulse as his dirty, calloused hands grasped onto the back of a soft cloth colored in a stripe pattern, urging for more._

_ Suddenly, he felt a warm hand diving past the waistband of his dirty trousers and he suddenly arched back, almost painfully, at the sensory stimulation it shot to his brain. Lips smirked wider against his collarbone, the hand connected to the body moving along quick, earning more loud gasps and moans. He could barely think, just clutching at the one before him, before he managed to tug at the cloth in his hands, a clear signal of 'take it off' that was rewarded by another devious smirk, and a retreating hand._

_Whimpering, he could only watch as slowly, the garments came off and revealed pale skin over a slim form, which expanded and deflated with every breath. Looking up, violet blue eyes met mischievous green again before they closed again as the same hand crept back into his trousers, making something akin to a coil bunch up. Teeth started in the mix, nipping and biting along his collarbone and pulse point again._

_ "Crow... Crow... Crow..." He panted out, unable to stop his mantra as the spring became almost unbearable and then with a harsh bite to his neck, it all snapped. His vision turned white as he clung to the warm body in his arms, his ears catching just faint words from the one who did all this to him, who let him cling to their person without a second thought as wave after wave hit him._

_ "Atta boy, Seto. You just found the perfect ride. Me," the same cocky tone was there, but it was also mixed with love, tender adoration, and gentle lust. Lips pressed against his earlobe, nibbling again at the flesh... before everything started to fade._

_ "You'll always be my best friend..."_

Morning shown bright and early, making Seto blink his violet-blue eyes open in response. It was blurry from such sleep. On his third day already and his still wasn't that much closer to Crow. Sitting up with a yawn, he noticed that the fire was out but didn't bother to light another. Suddenly, as he was reaching for an Instant Lunch, he felt something stick against his thighs inside his pants. Curious, he looked down, finding there was a wet spot. Flushing a deep crimson, Seto looked away quickly and just went about to eating as quickly as he could. He'd need to find a river... or a new pair of pants. The latter being very unlikely. With nothing else to eat from the lunch meal, Seto stood, ignoring the feeling against his thighs, grasped the handle of his new Katana, and made way for the sound of water, which was actually pretty close.

Stumbling through some undergrowth, Seto found himself standing in front of the hotel, but the bushes didn't want to let to go of his pants leg and the bottom edge of his jacket. Tugging, he got his jacket and with a wiggle of his foot, Seto was free from the clingy bush and stood in front of the dilapidated hotel, now clean from the sticky white stuff that was inside his pants that morning. With a sigh of relief, he worked his way to the side, towards the broken window so he could get to the sewers as quickly as he could. Crow needed to be awoken.

Entering the lobby, Seto looked around, his flashlight giving grim detail to what all has happened, and gripped his Katana. Ghost children liked to attack in this large, circular room. Slowly he crept around the edges, intent on heading for the stairs. Holding his breath, he found himself half way when the tell-tale giggles told him he was found. Quickly spinning, Seto shown his flashlight around and found three, running and skipping around, but closing in. One got brave and dashed right towards him, but it was soon disposed off by a swift slash of the blade, making it move on in a puff of blue flame-like smoke. The other two were hesitate but soon, they too came after him, meeting the same end.

Nothing else sounded, the hairs on his neck didn't stand up, so he relaxed a bit more. Quickly, he made his way to the stairs and dashed up them two at a time. No more time to waste, just get there as fast as possible. Already on the third floor, Seto looked around, and spotted a large, black dog in the way to the main entrance to the small restaurant. With a flick of his thumb, the light was off and slowly he crept past the slumbering beast, not wishing to fight the hellish hound. This time he made it past without trouble. Finding the door to the roof, he saw a pack of crows there, pecking around for any crumbs or little insects to fill their bellies. He couldn't sneak past these ones, and just decided running through them to the door would be a better idea.

With his light turned on again (he would be entering the door for the other stairwell, and it was pretty dark), he braced himself, and then started to run, giving a loud "Hiyaaa!" as he ran, scaring them into flight and delayed their attack by a few precious seconds. Just what he needed. Skidding around the bend near the large tree, Seto nearly lost his footing but he knew he couldn't with a group of enraged birds after his hide. One caught up to him and dive-bombed his head, making him yelp but he shook it off and found the door, quickly closing it so the other ones didn't attack.

His heart thumped loudly in his ears as he stood there against he door, his flashlight illuminating a small amount of the gloomy stairwell. Regaining himself, Seto started down the steps as quick as he could, not intent on stopping until he came to a 5th bonfire spot. His shoes and pants were gonna be soaked by the end of this, he just knew it. Moving to the manhole, Seto crinkled his nose faintly before he climbed down the provided ladder to the service tunnel. A long walk first before getting soaked...

After fighting even more enemies and some robots again, Seto found himself in the Dam. The rushing water was still deafening loud, and it was also misty with how much was spraying up. Looking around, Seto found himself staring at the remains of the machine controlled by Shin still clamped against the Dam itself, before he started to move around it, shaking out his shoes of any water still in them every other step, though the squish never left. Looking towards the edge, Seto swallowed the lump in his throat before heading across the bridge, intent on heading for the other stairs, and to the tunnels deep in the Dam structure itself. With another nervous look towards the edge, Seto made his way quickly across to the 'catacombs' of the Dam. He was close. Close to Crow. And closer to having his best friend again.

Seto cursed to himself, seeing that the stairs were in ruins once more, and now he had to go down all those ladders. Though not giving up, he set out with the thought of Crow in his mind, and made to go down the ladders, flashlight in his mouth, and hoping that it wasn't slippery, or it broke on him. Gripping the metal, he found it was still sturdy and started his decent, whether to madness or the future, he was unsure.

By the 5th ladder, Seto was getting nervous about how far he was going to go down, and across, but he couldn't turn back. With another gulp of apprehension, he started to finish going down. Just half way, he heard the creaking sounds of metal grinding and instantly froze. Looking at the bolts, he saw that a few near the middle were coming loose, and two from the top have already crumbled. "Uh oh..." he muttered to himself. With a quick look down, Seto didn't think of anything else and then started to slide down on the ladder.

'I'm so dead,' he thought to himself and heard the metal creak before breaking apart. He just made it to the bottom, legs crumbling from the sudden impact, just as the ladder completely fell apart. Luckily it was when the end of the one side, so he just had to cross. Pulling himself up shakily, Seto stared at the metal bridge and found he had another pit of despair in his stomach.

Seto found himself in the concrete tunnel once again, but only laid down on it in relief. Solid ground... he couldn't be any happier about being in the darkness. After a moment, the brunette stood back up, staring back at the entrance before shaking his head and headed back to the darkness, flashlight on as he started through the floors of the Dam. He just hoped he didn't encounter any of the safety bots through the tunnels. They pack a punch with their electricity. Through the door to what he assumed was the control center for the Dam, and on towards the tunnels.

The creaking of metal joints and sparks of electricity told Seto just what he needed. Turning around, he found himself staring at three prototype dolls, malfunctioning from years of disuse. Licking his dry lips, he clipped his flashlight to his utility belt and braced both hands on the handle of his blade. Slowly they started to approach in their attacking crouch before they stood up and started to walk like normal. Without a second thought, he charged forward and attacked, the blade slicing clean through the metal necks of the prototype dolls and soon, they just crumbled. He watched them for a moment, as the bodies lay unmoving before moving forward.

He knelt down, looking at the lifeless robot before grabbing at it and looking for a compartment to open. Finding it, he dug his nails under the lid and pulled, before it gave and opened. The battery was damaged, and Seto cursed. He was thankful he didn't have to use a knife or utterly destroy the robot just to open up. Moving onto the other two, Seto found that the last one had a fairly decent battery. Pursing his lips, he took the only good one and set it in his pocket. With only one in his hand, Seto started back up along the tunnels, hoping that more attack for better batteries.

Finally arriving at the metal door, Seto looked at it, and felt the five batteries in his pocket. Swallowing, he reached for the door when something caught the corner of his eye. Turning, Seto flashed the special light to his left and found eerie writing on the wall. Squinting, Seto could faintly make out the words, so he worked his way over and found what they said.

'YOUR DOLL DEAD? NEVER FEAR! JUST A BATTERY SHALL DO... AND A KISS!' Seto tilted his head curiously, trying to think on what it meant before he flushed lightly, and turned to the door again. With a deep breath, Seto pulled at the metal handle, and stepped in. It was just as it was. Broken robots scattered about, and right where he left Crow, and his feather. Scrambling, Seto pulled the limp body forward, which looked like he was in a deep sleep, and eased his shirts up, flushed all the while.

Finding the compartment lid with his fingers, just like the others, Seto pried it open and saw the dead battery. Pulling it out gently, almost reverently, and set it aside. Extracting a good one from his pocket, he looked at the blocky device, seeing that it had three glowing green bars when he pressed his fingers on it, and then set it in the same as the dead one. Closing it, he fixed Crow's clothing and stared, waiting for the robot that he'd come to call his Best Friend. Nothing happened. Feeling doubt pooling deep in his gullet, before he remembered the ghostly writing.

Swallowing, he found himself licking his lips, only because how dry they were, and then quickly rushed forward. He never initiated a kiss before in his life, so it was a different feeling. Pulling back from the lip lock, Seto stared, holding onto Crow's shoulders to see him open his mischievous green eyes once more. Slowly the lids lifted, showing bright green alight with confusion.

"Wha... what the..?" Crow said, voice sounding rough from however many days of disuse. Blinking away any blurriness, he found himself staring into Seto's relieved blue-violet eyes, but found himself suddenly in a hug that threatened to crush him. "You're alive!" Crow could only hug back in confusion, remembering the room, but Seto was crying as his world went dark. Now Seto was hugging him in relief, and acting like he hadn't seen him in days or years. For all Crow knew, that's what had happened.

"I... thought I had shut down permanently," Crow stated, looking at himself and seeing he was whole, and he could sense his battery life was at 75 percent. So... how the heck...? "I found another battery." That made Crow look back up to Seto, confused before Seto showed the dead battery, giving a shy smile. "The other prototype dolls had the same battery as you so... I just switched them out... and kissed you," Seto stated, flushing again at the implications. Crow blinked again, processing it in his mind. Just as Seto was going to start speaking again, Crow closed the gap and pressed his lips to Seto's once more, becoming something more than that simple kiss in the Amusement Park.

"You talk too much, ya know?" Crow said, giving a cheeky grin as Seto had been stunned into silence. Closing his mouth, Seto stared at the doll, before grinning and tackling him in another hug. Now, to just get back to the surface... That was going to be a long walk again...


	3. Chapter 3

Already the two friends were growing tired of ladders. Climbing up ladders seemed a lot more work and took more energy than going down did. By the two were at the top, Seto could only collapse in a heap at the top of the Dam, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Crow turned to look back at the human that was his best friend, and knelt down to curiously look at him. He watched him lay there, curious green eyes glowing in the darkness of the night, the Moon and Aurora Borealis.

"I know you're human and all... but didn't you chase me all around the park nonstop without getting tired? So why are you tired now?" Crow couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on. Seto wearily lifted his head, giving a tired smile to the robot he's come to love (though he doesn't realize it's love) and sat on his knees, still breathing heavily.

"Y-yeah... I did. But then I rest at the hotel... Maybe I should rest here..." he trailed off, looking down some as a sleepy look crossed his face. Crow brought his hand to the boy's chin and lifted his face, green meeting violet-blue in an attempt to getting him to focus, but they drifted away and looked at the dark sky and the colors playing from the light show. Crow furrowed his brow in thought before his lifted his hand to move the semi-long hair from Seto's neck. No markings, so it didn't seem like it was a disease from a bug. Before going more into it, Seto's eyes closed partly and he started to pitch to the side.

"Oi! Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Seto! I don't even know the way to wherever you're staying!" Crow exclaimed, shaking the human as firmly (but not so much to kill the boy) as he could. Seto found himself shaken awake and blinked. "Where are you staying?" Crow asked again, eyes narrowed to try and get a straight answer from the human. Seto blinked before turning to the now dull tower in the distance.

"Chitose said that the University was really close to the tower there. Chitose helped me bring you back..." He trailed off, turning back to Crow and then cupped the robotic boy's face in his clammy hands. He could feel warm flesh that was as soft as his own. "I never thought I'd see you again... I don't ever wanna lose you again. It was more painful than anything else I knew," Seto said, tracing a thumb along the high cheekbone of Crow's face. Said boy could only furrow his brow more at Seto's strange behavior.

"Gotta get back to Chitose... she can barely hold her own... in a large place full of spirits..." Seto then closed his eyes and fell into what Crow supposed was a restless sleep. Sighing, Crow thought about this for a few more moments before he pried the flashlight from the boy's grip and searched his pack for anything. The Katana caught his gaze and instantly he knew this was the best weapon. Clipping the Hi-beam flashlight to his belt, he stuck the blade into a crack in the Dam foundation and hoisted the unconscious man up onto his back without much difficulty. Something wasn't right, and Crow, robot or not, knew this. Shifting him out of the way so the fish tin wasn't pressing against an odd spot in his back, he felt pain too ya know, he pulled the blade out and sighed.

"The things I do for my best friend..." He muttered, a small smile pulling at his face from the thought. Setting off, Crow could only wonder what awaited them further along the way, to this University that Seto was mumbling about. He just hoped it didn't get both of them killed. Another sigh and Crow was off, knowing he was going to have to get some straight answers from the boy sooner or later... hopefully the former option.

Crow stared at the flames of the bonfire, having to stop for awhile after the hair-raising adventure he just had through the tunnels and sewer system. If he wasn't able to turn off the smell receptors, he would have already gagged from the combined smell of the sewers, dead people that were hidden in the rubble, and Seto's own stink from a lack of shower. Looking at the unconscious human, Crow could see Seto's face growing pale, sweat making him look ominous in the darkness of the hotel, and his chest rose and fall at rapid intervals. A part of him was worried, that stopping here was a very bad idea, but he had no choice. His battery would run out if he kept up this extreme moving like last time. Contemplating a few things in his mind, Crow stood and gently pushed the young man towards the flames more, not wishing a random attack on the human.

Seeing he was safe, Crow grabbed the blade and flashlight again, before he did some internal checks. **Battery life: 67% Internal heating: ON. Receptors; Smell: OFF, Hearing: ON, Touch: ON, Taste: ON, Sight: ON. Firewall: ON Databank Network: Half-full. Needing more knowledge.** Crow finished his checks and sighed. He would need to turn off a few more to ensure his battery life stayed fairly decent. Within seconds all but **Hearing, Touch, Sight**,** Common Mind**,** Personality**, his **Firewall**,** Databank Network**, and **Drivers **were off and he was running at a better battery life now. At 72%. Gripping the handle once more, Crow moved forward to go get a few more things needed. One of which were blankets.

He ignored the spirits completely, they only ran through him without a thought, and came to the first room. Checking the door, he found it was unlocked and slowly moved it open. It was a bedroom, but it was in complete disarray. Parts of the ceiling had fallen in, the wall having split from a large tree root piercing it and then diving under the overturned beds. Crow pursed his lips in thought, before moving to one of the beds and pulling it over.

The blanket was completely rotted, not even safe for a robot to use. The other bed yielded the same results, and Crow understood why. The water that soaked the carpet had also graced the blankets, so thus, nothing of use was in this room. Turning back, Crow was about to leave when he spotted the closet. Opening it, he raised an eyebrow at the few clothing that was there. They were hung up, safe from any water, and only a little dusty.

Pulling one of the shirts off, he inspected it and found it was suitable for himself or Seto to wear. Pulling more of the cloth items from the hanger, he spotted something else. He pulled what appeared to be a dress from the closet, and had an internal debate. With it over, he put it in his arms as well before leaving the weird black jacket on the hanger. Closing it and heading to the halls once more, Crow could only hope there was a room that had some blankets. Seto needed it more than him.

The first floor had no results, only another closet full of clothing for females, and so, Crow decided the second floor may hold the answer. Looking around, Crow decided left first and made to open the first door. It was stuck before he kicked it, and it opened with a resounding bang. Peering in, he understood why it was suck. The room was totally warped. The next one was in the same condition, but the third was better. Walking in, he pointedly ignored the Sobbing Woman and saw the beds were in good condition, as were the blankets. Setting the clothing on the desk, Crow grabbed the corners of the thickest one and yank, sending it towards him in a rush before he flicked it, sending it straight once more. A perfect bag to carry more things in, and just what Seto would need. A swat of his hand had the Sobbing Woman backing off, knowing he wasn't the warmth she was seeking, and then disappeared, still crying at being so alone.

With more clothing and two blankets in hand, Crow made his way back down to Seto as quickly as he could, still worried about his best friend. Back at the bonfire, he saw it was now embers and Seto was shivering. More logs were put onto the flame, as well as some more kindling to get it back up again, and then he looked at Seto's shallow face. Taking the second blanket he had found, Crow managed to wrap Seto up like a mummy (or was it a baby? He didn't know anymore,) and pulled his glove off. Placing two fingers to Seto's neck, he felt a rapid pulse beneath the pads and winced. He was really sick. How he could have let himself do so, Crow didn't know. Crow packed most of the items away into the suitcase and Fish Tin of Seto's, he only having so much room on him.

Another check of his batteries showed he was still in good condition, and so with that thought finished, Crow pulled a water bottle from his kettle and unscrewed the cap. Gently rousing the sleeping human, Crow had him pry his mouth open and tipped the bottle, trying to keep Seto from getting worse. Blue-Violet eyes looked up at him with confusion before he tried to work his mouth.

"Don't talk yet. We have to get to that place first before I ask you to talk," Crow told him, smiling some. Even more when Seto did the same and his eyes closed once again, still breathing rapidly and then was out once more. Crow could only sigh, having missed the cheerful company that Seto brought him. All the more reason to get him better. Standing up, Crow was about to finish getting himself packed when something caught his eye. Turning, he looked at Seto's bare ankle and the deep, angry red mark on it. Gently he turned the leg and blinked, horrified as things clicked in place. That was a deep gash, red streaks moving up from it to up his legs. Crow cursed heavily under his breath at Seto before he finished packing up and doused the fire with some dirt. Lifting the human up and grabbing the blade once more, Crow headed back out to this Chitose.

"I can't believe you got Sepsis..." Crow growled out to Seto, who was still sleeping, as they were out in the early morning light. He would go straight through the Park and out the front gates. That was the easiest way to get to the Tower without too much delay. Without haste, Crow was making his way down the worn path as quickly as he could, his grip tight on the thighs of his friend that clung to his back, the blanket the only source of warmth around him.

By the time they had reached the city area that had the large Tower, Crow could feel himself starting to lose on battery life, it was evening, and Seto seemed to be growing worse. Looking around, Crow cursed, seeing it was a maze of streets and other places, things broken and rotting while others were just old. Turning his cat-like eyes to Seto, who still was in a restless sleep on his back, Crow decided now would be a good time to getting him awake, just to point in the right direction.

"Seto. Come on Seto, wake up," he called, gently shaking the boy on his back to maybe get him to wake. He heard groaning and the head that rested on his shoulder lifted. Confused, Seto looked at Crow before his surroundings again. A sigh of relief came from the robotic boy before he shifted Seto so he could see better.

"Glad to see you're awake. Now, where is the University that you were talking about?" Crow questioned softly, his ears picking of the sounds of dogs in the distance. Seto blinked several times, trying to clear his vision before he pointed towards a large dome-like building. "That's it... Chitose should still be there... and if not... then I hope she and baby are still fine..." Seto mumbled as he felt so very, very weak. Why, he didn't know. Crow looked at the drifting boy, his eyes glazed and his grip loosening. Nodding, Crow headed to the building that Seto pointed out. A part of him, his Personality and his Emotion, were a whirl of questions and emotions. Who is Chitose? What baby? Did he do... 'that' with this lady? Was she young? Old? He couldn't stop the questions forming in his mind but he pressed onwards, intent on making the boy better than have him die. He didn't want his best friend in the world to leave him alone. Like he always was.

Many twists and turns threw him about, trying to avoid the dogs that roamed the area and to make it before his friend grew worse. Already he passed by a calico cat, who was looking up at him with intense apathy before it would dash away. But then it'd come back, as if giving him a 'what are you waiting for?' look and it was grating on Crow's last nerves.

"What the hell do you want, cat?" He growled out as it appeared for the fifth time, trying to get his attention. It trotted up to him, rubbing around his legs for a moment before it ran off, looking back with lantern green eyes, waiting for him to follow. Deciding that he had nothing else to lose, he followed the cat, unknowingly saved both himself and Seto from a pack of wild dogs that turned onto that street.

Through the grubby alley that was littered with debris, Crow followed the cat as it weaved it's way through each passage all of them could fit through, periodically glancing back at him before they turned into a street, which was right next to the building that he needed to go. Blinking, Crow looked down at the cat and smirked.

"You've just become another friend of mine," he said. The cat just meowed at him before trotting towards the concrete stairs that led to the doors, tail flipping happily at the tip from it's job well done. A feeling of great nervousness bubbled in his chest as he too climbed the steps, ignoring the small sounds of crumbling it gave as he stepped on it. He passed through the doors, stepping warily into the cold and quiet building. A sense of unease filled him as he traipsed through the halls, green eyes alight in the darkness. He felt Seto lift his head, as if looking around to try and remember before he pointed to the right. Trusting the judgment of his decision and turned that way. It was still creepy though and then he heard a loud crash in the distance. Jumping, Crow turned and looked down towards a room.

Apprehension filled him but he pressed on and came to an open door, where more sounds could be heard from. Crow peaked his head around and found himself starring at a woman who's red hair was a red as wine, and she hobbled about like she held something heavy in her hands in front of her. A part of him didn't want to trust her, but Seto gave a groan and she turned her head, brown eyes piercing into his soul (artificial or not) before they took the sight of the one he held.

"Seto-kun?" She asked as she dropped the text book, and the round bulge in her stomach shown prominently. Now he knew not to be afraid. She only could do so much. Stepping forward, he revealed himself and his sick best friend. She rushed over from the window as quickly as she could to over to them. "He has Sepsis... from a cut on his ankle," Crow told her as he tightened his grip onto Seto's thigh's in a protective gesture. She stepped back for a moment, unsure to approach him before Seto lifted his head and gave a weary smile.

"How are you doing, Chitose? You didn't go mad, right?" He asked in a delirious fashion, his head rolling about in an attempt to hopefully stop the world spinning, but it didn't work. Crow watched for a moment before he relaxed himself, letting her come near to see him over.

"It's horrible that we don't have any medicine. Come, to the dorms. It's actually in better condition than many think," she said, gently urging Crow to follow her down the hall, doing that odd waddle of hers in what he hopped was the way to these 'dorms' and not to their demise in some weird plot of hers. Through the halls they walked, not encountering a single spirit on their way. They made a sudden transition from tile floors to odd carpet along with many doors.

"What exactly are 'dorms'?" Crow asked, shifting the human on his back some while the woman, Chitose he presumed, gave a small smile. "The dorms, or dormitories, are basically the rooms that the students from out of town or state would stay in to have a place to rest from all the schooling they were going through. A home away from home I suppose," she said, giving a kind smile before turning down another hall, and then to an open door. It was spacious, and the bed was clean. She motioned for him to set the boy onto one of the two beds, and he did, still leaving him wrapped up in the blanket as he shivered.

Chitose eased herself into a nearby desk chair, she sat herself next to Seto and picked up the ankle, wincing at the marks it had. Setting it down, she placed her hand on his forehead and shook her head. Turning to look at Crow, Chitose gave a small smile. "He's only into day 3 of his infection. If you get the right medicine, then he'll be fine." Crow pushed himself from the wall, having used it to rest. He looked at her crossly, trying to make it clear to her. She just smiled slightly and rested against the back of the chair.

"I know it's asking a lot of you, having just awoken from your hibernation, but... I can tell you care for Seto... deeper than what your databanks can understand, right?" The robot boy was confused, but nodded. She shook her head lightly as she rubbed her taunt belly. "If I give you a few hours to make sure your battery life still... exists so to speak, would you make your way to the hospital to pick up... what he needs to he'll live?" She pleaded, looking up at him as he could only stand and debate on his intentions. He was only doing it for Seto, not because she was working on using those big brown eyes on him. With an exasperated sigh, he threw his hands up in the air.

"Why not! It's not like I don't do everything else for him," he groused, crossing his arms in an attempt to being a very angry person but it didn't faze her. She just gave another smile to him while he fumed and then started to search around his person for something. Chitose stood once more, yanking him forward with a strong grip that it surprised him. She flipped him around before she dug her hand down the back of his shirt and he stood there, frozen as she pulled something from his hidden compartments and then showed the black wire with a odd end to plug into something.

"Plug this into the little socket there on the wall, and you should be charged for a few days," she said, giving another one of her smiles before she settled herself in the chair once more and just watched. Crow looked at her warily once more before he plugged himself in, watching her before settling on the other bed.

"Why are you so nice? Even Seto was angry with me for what I had done, but you're trusting to easily with me," Crow asked, criss-crossing his legs on the bed as he waited for her answer. Chitose was a bit surprised by the question but she sighed, looking over at Seto for a moment then to her overgrown stomach.

"I suppose... I'm practicing." Crow was confused as hell before she spoke again, brown eyes looking at him seriously. "I may not have wanted this child in the beginning, but I know what no one else is able to so much as even glance at it, in the face of saving themselves. I want to give it love and joy, to be a good parent that all of this," she motioned to the destruction of the school, the town, country, everything. "took away from my boyfriend and I. He died the day after our 2md year anniversary date, and now... well this may not be his child, but I will still love it. Is that making sense?" She asked him. He just stared before shaking his head. She laughed lightly at that before breathing in and letting it out.

"I suppose you can say, I wanted to be a mother all along, and so, letting out my true feelings towards you, gives me an idea of how my child might react at your age, or even younger. I guess I consider you two as my children as well, but I doubt you think of it like that, huh?" Of course Crow didn't! He didn't want to be compared to humans, but another part of him just accepted it. With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall once more, watching her for a moment longer before tipping his hat over his eyes. The laughter filled his ears again before he went into a light hibernation mode. He was going to make sure his best friend didn't die. Then he'd be stuck with her and well... being coddled and such just didn't sit with him.

He just hoped he was able to save him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo minna-san! *gets various things thrown at me* Nuuuooo! Stopstopstop!**

***pants heavily from crazy dodging.* Jeez... you didn't even let me explain my self aru! (is in a bit of a Hetalia faze). Well, a recent family situation popped up and well... I lost my muse for a while. But! I'm back with the ever expected chapter 4 for all of you! It was also delayed as my notebook with the major plot points went missing, so... not much else to say other than depression SUCKS BALLS! I can only hope you all enjoy the chapters to come and... well not much else to say really! ^^U**

**And it doesn't help that I also forgot to upload chapters 2 and 3...**

* * *

><p>Crow had one more thing to add to his list of hated things: Hospitals. Already he had a soul burning hate for the thing and it had only been a few minutes since he had stepped inside the crumbling building. It wasn't often that he felt like he had to grab the nearest heavy object and hold it close, as was the case here, but he kept moving. Really, he couldn't figure out WHY he hated it so much. He looked at the list in his one gloved hand, the other hand holding onto a rather sturdy metal bat. Often he tried to understand why there were more things on the list than what was for Sepsis, but the look Chitose gave him when he was about to complain made him zip his mouth shut every time he thought of it. Honestly, she was scary. Stuffing the list back into his kettle, he grasped the nearest door knob and found it was busted. Looking up, he found it was just the door to the nurses station and turned away with a light flush. His irrational fear was screwing with his motherboards.<p>

The next door he tried, he read the sign before entering, was the room he needed and the door was stuck, warped from ages of no use. Frowning, Crow stepped back, looking at the knob for a moment before he spun himself, foot in the air, and gave the door a mighty kick, as using the bat would do no good. It dented, wood splintering, but it moved enough that he could get the hinges to work. With a mighty heave, he had it opened and staring at a room full of linens, most of them sealed up individually, to ensure sterilization. He grabbed the requested amount of 8, before he pulled out the large duffel bag he was given.

"Man... that lady is demanding," he muttered to himself, moving the small packages around to ensure there was room for more things, and then hefted it onto his shoulder, and looked around for anything extra. It held nothing else so he turned to leave, intent on finding the next room. Crow glanced up and found a dead security camera, but the sight of it made him shiver, like he was still being watched, observed, and documented. He knew it was stupid, but he wanted to destroy the camera.

A few more rooms had passed, gathering as many bandages he could stuff into the bag, some bottles of medicinal alcohol, several syringes, a few bottles of Iodine, cotton balls, gauze, several I.V. Packs, and what other medical equipment listed. By now, the bag was nearing it's full point, and Crow was starting to wonder what the time was. If he didn't find the medicine room, or whatever Chitose had called it, he feared he would lose Seto. No, not gonna happen. Just as he was about to get to the door that held all the bottles of needed medicine, he felt a presence behind him. Freezing, he worked his enhanced hearing for anything out of the ordinary, and a low grumble was caught by the sensor boards. Turning, Seto set his lamp-like green eyes around him, the lantern he had causing enough light for the outline of a man to be seen, but nothing else.

"What are you doing... thief?" A disembodied voice asked, and Crow figured it was from the man. He narrowed his eyes as he stepped towards the room. "I'm here for medicine. And I'm no thief. No one is even here," he retaliated, his hand working on the knob to find it worked, but the door was still stuck. A creepy chuckle sounded as the silhouette came closer.

"If you're not a thief... then I'm not a doctor," the shadow said before coming further into the lamplight, and revealed he was a spirit, one with a conscious. Crow couldn't place it, but he looked familiar. "Like hell I'm a thief, old man. I'm trying to get some thing for my best friend, or he'll die," Crow sounded again, trying to will the door open as he pushed against it with his back. It pissed him off that the one door he was purposely trying to get to was not budging.

"Then you need my help... because I'm blocking the door... or at least... my body is," the ghost said, and Crow felt a shiver go down his spine. "I want one thing for you to get... and if you do, I'll give you the key that holds the deadbolt so my dead body will move easier." Crow felt really stupid now for not noticing the second lock. Reluctant, Crow nodded, still not trusting this man. He grinned a little before pointing at the map sign. "Third floor. I want the coffee mug that is in the lounge there. If you get it, I'll give you the key." Crow hated to say it, even to himself, but he really needed the key. With a reluctant nod, Crow set down the duffel bag, and headed for the stairs, giving the spirit a warning look, before dashing up the stairs.

"I swear to what ever is up there, if this ghost is what delays me and kills Seto, I'll desecrate his resting place and make him live in the agony," Crow growled as he worked his way up the fire exit stairs. His long legs made it easy to take them two at a time, his lantern lighting the way for any weak metal or sections of the rail broken. By the time he got to the third floor, he was steaming mad at the fact he was being delayed once again in helping Seto. Retching open the door, Crow looked around, seeing one section had been blocked off, and since there was another map, Crow took the time to look at it.

"...I'm going to kill that ghost, even if he's already dead, I'll kill him again," Crow hissed as he found himself needing to go that way, but it was now blocked by rubble and other items. Turning to look at it, Crow felt ready to tear out his hair and then beat at the wall of concrete, wood, and metal rods, before he looked at the map again, and found there was another way around. Clenching his fists, he turned around the corner and saw the second way, so far nothing was wrong, clear as a whistle, but the sight of some Sobbing Women and other thought spirits, he knew it was going to be a pain. Sure, he could go through them and they could cause no harm, but really, he needed to vent in a somewhat healthy way. So why not beat on spirits that are wanting him gone?

The first one he attacked was a group of ghostly hands, searching for the bodies they once had, but now no more. They writhed in pain as they were hit with the bat, before disappearing in ghostly fire. It wasn't long before another group appeared, trying so hard as the last before being cut down, in one fell swoop from Crow. The Sobbing Woman came closer, her plant like feet barely touching the ground, her back facing him before she floated down, the spines upon her back moving apart to reveal the hidden eye. Crow took the chance and using his pent up frustrations, swung hard. She gave an unearthly shriek before disappearing as well. By the time he was finished with the hallway, Crow was panting harshly and nearly dropped the bat.

"If there is one more fucking delay, I swear, I'm going run this building to the ground and everything inside will just be out of luck!" Crow shouted as he stomped his way to the lounge, intent on getting that key and getting Seto better. Turning around the corner, he found the way wasn't blocked, and he had to resist jumping up and down in joy, but the grin never left his face. He strode over to the other hall quickly, and found the door, which was thankfully open. Inside, he found a thick layer of dust over everything, like everything else in this destroyed world. Suddenly feeling very somber, Crow stepped in, looking around as he saw files on the table, several different objects to use in eating or drinking with, none of them a coffee mug.

Bending to his knees, Crow looked around on the carpeted floor, seeing if it fell under the couch, but found his eyes seeing something else. Curious, he reached out and grasped the manilla folder. Sitting up, he lifted the lantern to see what it was. He was really curious now as to why someone would put it under there. Putting the lantern on the coffee table, Crow gingerly opened it, seeing that there was a photo, a photo of him. But it wasn't him at the same time. It looked like he had a few less features than he does now. His eyes were a blue green instead of devil green, his smile shy, hair thinner, and even his ears were rounded. Was this him before they did something? Why would they change it all? And why can't he remember?

Closing it, Crow looked to the side in thought, before looking back under for any extra papers, and then just gathered up all the files on the table, and then found the mug he needed, seeing it had fallen under the once plush chair. Dusting it off, Crow snorted at the words: "Best Dad in the world" written on the side before he headed off with his items in tow, lantern back on his belt, and bat in hand as well.

Descending the stairs seemed to take forever, his mind whirling at the thoughts a picture just produced. Shaking himself, he managed to get his focus back just as the stairs gave an ominous creak and crack. Freezing, Crow blinked before slowly turning his head. He saw that a part of the support had started to give, the rust finally taking a toll on the once secure steps. Turning his head forward, not even daring to move any other muscle, Crow saw he had several steps before he came to the second floor landing. Biting his lip, he found two choices: run down as fast as he could, and risk the steps breaking as he did, or jump the steps, risk damaging something, but be in better shape and option one.

Without another thought, as the creaking sounded again, Crow jumped, cradling the mug and folders with precious care, and landed with a roll. His scarf had flown into his face and hat had tilted some, but he was thankfully fine, though the warning signals about his ankle joint said otherwise. Pulling the material away, Crow frowned as he saw it was still intact, but he knew there was something wrong with the area. Looking back, Crow saw that the stairs had decided then to finally give out, falling down with a loud crash that seemed to shake the whole building.

"I'm glad I listened to the second choice," Crow mumbled, gingerly standing up and tested having his weight on the joint. It was tender, but he would watch it. With the goal ahead, Crow started back down the stairs, intent on getting Seto better. Opening the door for the first floor, Crow looked around to see the spirit gone and the hall was empty, his bag still in place where he left it, zipped up. Cautiously, Crow moved forward and looked at the door.

"Oi! Old man! I got your item! Now get me the key or I'll find a way to make you suffer, even in the afterlife!" Crow called out, whirling around as he tucked the files away into the bag as well, green eyes narrowed in suspicion. He felt that tingle along his neck and spine and spun around, seeing the doctor spirit there. He held in his hand a tiny silver key. The two eyed each other before Crow caved in first with a heavy sigh, frowning as he held out the mug. The spirit made himself corporeal enough to grasp the mug, and then he gave the key.

"I'm sorry... if I was rude. I had to protect... the last of the medicines, in case they were... going to be stolen," he apologized, looking up from the cup to Crow as the robotic boy undid the lock but didn't open the door. "This cup... was given to me by my son... the last gift he gave me before... well... things went to hell." Crow shook his head before turning to the doctor. "Just leave me alone... causing me enough trouble already..." he mumbled the last part, undoing the lock and finding it was a bit easier. The doctor sighed before giving a small smile.

"You look just like him... but I guess it's just coincidence." Crow paused in his pushing to look at the spirit as he started to fade, the cup along with him. "Take care... my son." And with the words drifting away, Crow cried out for him to come back and tell him what the hell he was talking about, but there was nothing else. Crow was a bit shocked... confused but he didn't dwell long. He pushed against the door with a mighty heave and finally it moved enough for him to step in. Looking around the door, Crow scrunched up his nose at the sight of a decayed body, mummified really, with the old man's clothing that he just saw.

"You sure caused a lot of trouble, old man," Crow muttered before turning to the freezers, which were still running oddly enough. It must be the back up generator working still. He opened one slowly, not sure what to find. He was hit with a blast of cool air, and then he saw lines and lines of medicine bottles. Grabbing the list, Seto scanned through the lines of items before he came to the ones he needed. Seven bottles of Penicillin. That was what he really needed. Looking around, Crow searched and searched before finding the one he needed. Grabbing all ten, just in case, Crow looked at the list again before just tossing the list and grabbing half of each medicine. He already had an armful so he took them back to the duffel bag, and set them inside gingerly, already wrapped in a cloth.

Having grabbed at least 5 bottles of everything, Crow gave the body one last look, before digging into the coat pockets, out of curiosity, and found a ring of keys, a little journal, and a picture with the old man, several years younger, a somewhat old woman, and what he assumed was him. Feeling a bit creeped, Crow put the items away and then grabbed the bag, which was several times heavier than what it started out with, and then set off.

Outside, Crow finally felt himself relaxing, the smell of clean air much better than anything else in the world. Looking around, Crow headed to the University once again, double and triple checking the bag to make sure it was still zipped up. Then he'd look around in case of wild dogs roaming about. The calico cat was looking at him again, a smug look on it's face before it started to trot along with him, ears perked up and listening with intent.

"Don't you ever get tired of being by yourself?" Crow suddenly asked the cat, wanting to have a conversation, even if it was one sided. The calico looked up, green eyes and his ears giving the expression of: "does it look like I need to explain myself?" and Crow just chuckled. He was talking to a cat of all things. "Yeah. Never mind the question. But you seem attached to Seto. He give you or do something that made you protective?" Crow asked again and the cat just turned away, tail flipping in a bashful looking away. That got a laugh from the bionic boy and he shifted the strap, the two still walking.

"Well that would be him. He can't seem to be hateful of anyone. Why else is he my best friend?" Crow answered himself, turning the corner but stopped when the calico cat hissed. He turned his head in the direction before he heard the sounds of heavy panting and sniffing. Giving a curse in his head, Crow moved out of the direction of the dog pack, the cat following him, and he could only curse himself for being stupid later as his ankle joint gave a warning twinge as he took a wrong step on it. Around two more corners and then down a block, the two stopped and Crow caught his breath, looking around and watching the cat breath heavily, but otherwise it was silent.

"Thanks for the warning," he said, bending down a little to gently pet around the ears. A happy mewl came from the cat before the two were once again walking, or more like limping in Crow's case. He hoped Chitose wouldn't go mother hen on him, or he'd go insane and regret doing anything to her. She'd probably fly after him with something deadly like the blade Seto has or something else heavy and painful to be hit with.

No, off the thoughts of pain and walk fast to Seto. Saving his best friend was more important.

Just sitting and waiting was boring, but Crow didn't know what else to do besides that. Seto had been hooked up to one of the I.V. Bags, his forehead covered by a small bag of ice and wrapped up to make sure his core temperature didn't go to high or low. Sighing, crow got up one again to see how the bag was doing. He grasped the I.V. Bag, seeing it was only a quarter empty. His pulse was starting to slow, but only by a few points.

"You have to be so pathetic... getting sick like this," Crow grumbled, looking down at the pale and clammy boy that shivered and yet was hot to the touch. Crow's anxiety was rising, and to try and relieve it, he slowly walked, keeping off of his strained joint that was wrapped up. In his light pacing, Crow looked through his fringe of thick black hair at the manilla folders. Why not read to pass the time?

Sitting on the other bed again, as Chitose was in the library with a cart to grab some text books or something of the like, Crow grabbed the folder that had 'his' photo attached. He almost lost the papers at the sudden groan Seto made in his fever induced sleep, but he calmed himself and gently lifted some of the papers.

_'Name: Jirusai, Akita_

_Age: 16_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Blue-green_

_Height: 5' 5"_

_Weight: 143 pounds_

_Diagnosis: Weak Immune System, Declining memory and movement. Unable to properly function without a machine but Life support was unneeded. Bedridden, feeding tube, catheter, blood transfusions on a weekly basis, blood platelet transfusion._

_Barely able to function, disease is unknown but spreading fast. There are two options: Let him die humanely, or to do a prototype procedure that would ensure him life, but still possible for death to happen.'_

Crow skipped a few pages and came to a report page. It didn't make much sense but he was stirred from the folder when Seto gave a quiet whine and made to turn, but the blankets and the I.V. bag was hindering his intent. Crow stood up again, setting it aside and then helped shift the young man so he was laying on the side he wanted to be on, the brunette giving a contented release of breath and drifted into sleep again. The squeak of wheels caught his attention and Chitose came around, a small cart of books with her along with a wagon of food.

"Jeez, why didn't you tell me you were getting so much stuff, lady?" He groused as he pulled the book cart from her grasp and set it aside. She hobbled in, huffing a little before she laid on her side in the other bed, relief painting her face. "Too long a walk... to go back and get it." She said as she relaxed, ready to sleep the day away. Irked, Crow gave the bed frame a little kick but decided not much else could be done. Looking at the cart, the robotic boy raised a brow at the many books she had on the cart. 'Baby Care.' 'Doctor's Guide to Labor and Delivery.' 'What Not To Do When In Labor.' The list went on until he came to a normal section. 'Electrical Wiring.' 'Uses of Solar and Wind Power.' 'How to Conserve Energy.' 'Homemade Generators Guide.' 'Morse Code and Radio History.'

"You're intent on staying here?" He asked her as she relaxed on the bed, her slightly swollen ankles lifted up by a spare pillow and a dress Crow had brought from the Hotel. Chitose looked at him with chocolate brown eyes and nodded, giving a yawn as she pushed her dirty hair out of her face. "Why not? This place is still functional. Dirty yes, and probably needing repair of course, but it's better than something else out there," she stated as she finally seemed to relax on the bed. Crow scowled before he grabbed one of the books, out of boredom really, plugged himself in after a bit of a fumble, and started to read about making homemade generators.

"Be glad that Seto wanted to get you back," Chitose suddenly said, making the ebony haired robot look up from how to use a car engine to start off. Plenty of those around the city. "He kept saying how he really wanted to see you again." Crow shook his head after a long moment of silence and continued to read. She was really talkative, which he found annoying, but he suppose he could deal. He didn't want to ruin the smile she had whenever she was around them.

"Yeah... and be glad he helped you out," he started, flipping a page as he memorized all the words, steps, and components in making things. "Because the dogs started to roam once again in the city. You would have been caught and... yeah." He didn't bother finishing, because her light snoring stopped him. Alone again technically. But it was the silence that made him lonely and spiteful. Looking back at the book, Crow began to store things again in his databases so he could actually do some of what is needed. The calico cat came trotting in, sporting a mouthful of mouth and presented it to him, like he was the big alpha or something. Raising a slim eyebrow, Crow lifted up the dead mouth by the tail, inspecting it before giving it to the cat.

"Here. You get to have it. I don't need it," he told the cat, who gave him a look that said: "you don't like my present?" and he just laughed. "It's your meal. Eat. I have no need for it." The cat looked at the mouse, than to him, before starting to dig in. Rather not watch, Crow started to read again, thinking on what could be done here in the old school than say the hotel, or an even bigger place. For now though, he knew it was safer here. He just hoped that it didn't come back to bite him in the ass. If it could be classified as that.

With one more glance at the sleeping duo, Crow started to really immerse himself in the books upon the cart, leaving the ones on baby care for Chitose or any other girl that comes their way. He was NOT going anywhere near that area on a girl. Just... no.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are my life blood here! Thank you all for your patience and lovely views.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity

xAutumn-Chanx


End file.
